Playing it Cool
by shopgirl152
Summary: AU. Not Just a Summer Fling spinoff. Phineas has just met the prettiest girl and asked her to meet him for drinks. Now all he has to do is play it cool. At least when he sees on. Until then, all bets are off. One-shot songfic. Implied Phinabella.


**A/N: **So this is a spinoff (of sorts) to the third chapter in Not Just a Summer Fling. I heard Luke Bryan's song Baby's On the Way and thought it would be fun to do a rewrite of the chapter where Phineas sings this as he's getting ready to meet Isabella for drinks. Just a fun a little story that I enjoyed writing; hope you like it readers!

* * *

"Okay, let's see…" Phineas dug around in his shaving kit, pulling out a razor and a travel size bottle of shaving cream before filling the sink with water. He squirted the shaving cream into his palm and smiled, the image of the girl he'd met two hours earlier passing through his mind. He lathered the shaving cream on and started singing.

_I ain't been doing to right,  
__Since I met her tonight,  
__Some kinda burning breakfast,  
__Lost at work state of mind…__  
_

He dipped the razor into the water, shaking off the excess before running the blade down the right side of his face.

_We're meeting here because,  
__She mentioned that she wants…__  
_

"To have a drink with me, the hot stuff." Phineas laughed as he finished shaving the right side of his face before dipping the razor into the water and continuing on the left side. "And I'm feeling out of place. But baby's on the way." He grinned, singing into the razor blade and dancing in front of the mirror before resuming his task.

_I'm just boots and a rusty Chevy,  
__My hands are sweating heavy,  
__Something she's got got me feeling like this,  
__All I gotta do is play it cool,  
__And end the night with a kiss…__  
_

He wiped the remainder of the cream off his face before setting the towel on the sink and bounding into the main room. "Hey hey, baby's on the way!" The red head walked over to a suitcase lying on the floor and took off his white t-shirt and beater shirt. He dug around inside the suitcase before producing an orange, button up collared shirt.

Phineas smiled, going back into the bathroom for the shaving kit, singing as he went. "Ain't gonna try those lines, been used so many times, like 'when you fell from heaven did it hurt and did you cry.'" He grabbed a stick of deodorant, applying it before going back into the main room and grabbing the shirt, throwing it on and buttoning it up.

_I'm just gonna wear this smile,  
__Sit back and talk a while…__  
_

He studied himself in the mirror before walking over and grabbing a key card off the desk. "Pull a few questions from my get to know her better file." Phineas walked over, opening the door and stepping into the hallway. "Hey it's a real good day." His eyes swept the room one last time before closing the door behind him. "Cause baby's on the way."

The red head looked around, beginning to casually walk down the hallway before breaking into a few dance moves as he headed to the elevator.

_I'm just boots in a rusty Chevy,  
__My hands are sweating heavy,  
__Something she's got got me feeling like this,  
__All I gotta do is play it cool…__  
_

He stopped in front of the elevator, singing as he punched the down arrow. "And end the night with a kiss—" he stopped as the elevator doors dinged opened, hopping inside. "Hey hey, baby's on the way. Oh yeah yeah."

* * *

Minutes later, the elevator dinged on the ground floor and Phineas hopped out. "It's just a simple case of can't wait, gonna be great to see her again." He turned to the left, alternating between walking and dancing down the hallway toward the bar. "Gonna be tough to hide, what's inside and in my eyes when she walks in."

_Oh, I'm just boots in a rusty Chevy,  
__My hands are sweating heavy,  
__Something she's got got me feeling like this…__  
_

He stopped outside the bar, cautiously peeking around the corner.

_All I gotta do is play it cool,  
__And end the night with a kiss,  
__Hey, hey, baby's on the way.__  
_

The red head quickly ducked back around the corner, singing under his breath to calm his nerves.

_Hey, yeah, my baby's on the way.  
__Yeah, yeah, baby's on the way.__  
_

Phineas took a shaky breath, standing up straighter and smoothing his shirt before running a hand through his hair. He swallowed. "Be cool Phin." He walked around the corner, his eyes immediately landing on the pretty girl he had been singing to earlier. She caught his eye and waved.

"Hi." The word was barely a whisper as he slowly made his way over to the bar, everything seeming to occur in slow motion until he finally reached her.

She greeted him with a smile. "Didn't think you'd make it."

"And miss out on having drinks with you? No way!" He blew out a silent breath as he took the barstool next to her.

Everything was going to be fine; all he had to do was play it cool.


End file.
